


Tell Him That You Love Him

by HK44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Multi, Polyamory, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: It lasted for a second and a half before she pulled away and said, “I love you, Lance.”





	Tell Him That You Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I selected: “Now, not to be forward, but I love you.” 
> 
> Finally posting this after like a week and a half because titles?? are so hard.

“Now, not to be forward or anything,” Lance began, hands in the air, defensive, “but I love you.”

Pidge didn’t spare him a single glance. Instead she pushed her safety goggles high up on her head and prodded Rover Jr. with a screwdriver. “Okay, Lance.”

“Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Uh huh.” She squinted and grabbed the driod, peering closely at whatever it was that was bothering her. “You said, um…” She frowned. “Words. Probably.”

“ _Pidge_.”

She paused and glanced at him. There was a smear of grease across her cheek and her hair, normally tied back tight, was piled on top of her head in a messy bun.  Strands of brown hair fell into her face. She pushed them away, smearing grease across her forehead. “What?” 

“I said _I love you_ ,” Lance repeated, heavy emphasis on the words. He put his hands on his hips and waited.

She stared at him.

Then said, “Okay” and went right back to work.

“ _Piiiidge_ ,” he whined, draping himself on her. “Aren’t you gonna say it back?”

She prodded him in the side with her screwdriver. He yelped and scattered away. “No.”

He pouted and pressed his hand to chest, _offended_. “You don’t love me?”

“Nope,” she said, cheerfully, popping the ‘p’ and grinning. She leveled her screwdriver point at him. “Just Hunk.”

“I’m offended.”

“I know.”

“How dare you not love me?”

“How dare I?” she agreed, turning back to the deactivated droid.

The door behind them creaked open. On his shoulder, Hunk was gripping tight thick slabs of Gorgorian sheet metal. His free hand carried a heavy toolbag. Bits of gleaming wire stuck out of the pockets. Tools rattled quietly as he stilled. He grinned lightly at the two of them. “Mind if I work?”

Pidge titled backward a little, head dropped back to look at him. She grinned and rolled back up. Rover Jr.’s control panel sparked when she tapped it. “Nah, it’s cool.”

Lance waited until Hunk was situated comfortably a few feet away before crossing his arms and loudly declaring, “Hunk, you stole my datemate.”

Hunk eyed him for a brief second then shrugged. “I’m not sorry.” He smirked. “Everybody wants a slice.”

“They do indeed,” Pidge agreed happily. She waved her screwdriver around in the air mindlessly. “Plus I was his partner first. Yours second.”

Lance scowled. “Lies and slander.”

“Extremely.” Pidge smirked. “But if we’re counting by how many times I’ve touched his junk vs yours, then…”

Hunk snorted and Lance sputtered. “ _Wha-_   _When?_ ”

“Where is more a better question,” Pidge admitted lightly.

“Yeah, uh, here, my room, her room, your room, the kitchen-”

“THAT IS OUR COMMUNAL EATING AREA,” Lance shouted and Hunk laughed. “And when the _hell_  were you guys fooling around in _my_ room?”

“When you weren’t there.” Pidge swore and shook her hand as the control panel flashed sparks at her skin again. “Obviously.”

“Pidge, I swear to _God_ -”

“How’d we even get on this topic?” Hunk asked. He shoved up off the floor and walked over, stooping to snatch up an oddly formed wrench by Pidge’s leg.

“Lance was telling me he loved me and I said I loved you too much to say it back to him,” Pidge said. She zeroed in the wrench he was holding and frowned before glancing up at his face. “I’m taking that back now though.” She gestured at the wrench, snapped her fingers and pointed down. “Put it back.”

“Mmm, I’ll let you touch my penis again,” he offered.

“Okay,” she said immediately.

Meanwhile Lance was staring at the two of them, wondering how in the _fresh hell_  he’d managed to date two _dorks_  as big as them.

Two _horny_ dorks but the look of it.

“I’m still waiting for you to say it back,” Lance said, tapping his foot to _show_  his impatience.

Pidge scratched under her ear with the screwdriver. “Keep waiting, Lance.”

Hunk rolled his eyes and stepped around her, arms held open wide. “I love you,” he said and Lance scowled at him.

“Your love means nothing, Hunk. Ya stole my babe.”

“Technically, your babe stole me,” Hunk pointed out. “Because I came first overall.”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“It’s completely relevant.”

“Is not.”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Isn’t!”

“Is!”

“For _fuck’s sake!”_ Pidge shot up and caught Lance around the waist, dropping him back, one hand hooked under his lifted thigh and pressed her mouth hard to his. It lasted for a second and a half before she pulled away and said, “I _love_  you, Lance.”

Then she dropped him.

“And you’re too heavy to hold.”

He groaned, pain spiking up his back. Coughing, he said, “Worth it.”

“Was it?” Hunk asked. “I mean, we say it to each other like twenty times a day so…”

“Irrelevant,” Lance wheezed. “Pidge, you broke my lungs.”

“Good,” she huffed, settling back into her criss-cross-applesauce position. “Die.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at Hunk, who was watching them happily. “ _She loves me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you garrison trio lovers enjoyed~~
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/159764318872/random-garrison-trio-prompt-bc-i-missed-writing) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
